


Long Awaited You-chan Magazine!

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Romance, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: You tweets about the magazine featuring her and Kanan and Chika responses to it – on Twitter and in real time.





	Long Awaited You-chan Magazine!

**Author's Note:**

> **Apparently the seiyuus are feeding me more inspiration. *O***
> 
> **This is the spawn of Shukashuu tweeting about her magazine release and Suwawa and Anchan commenting on it~ (with Shukashuu’s reply of course)**
> 
> **May you enjoy~ XD**

You tweets about the latest magazine that will be featuring her recent photoshoot album and informing her fans to wait for it as they plan and compile the magazine to its best before it goes on sale; a broad smile as her swift fingers reflect her own excitement for the magazine’s release.

Kanan observes the model from the adjacent seat in the cafeteria they were currently in before she reaches into her pocket to take her phone out and type a comment in the ash-brunette’s tweet – “Signed magazine please”

You raises an eyebrow at the notification and the older girl’s comment in her tweet, she types a quick reply - “I’ll gib you.” Also turning to say it out loud in a cute manner as her lips protrudes out like a duckling.  

Kanan chuckles and ruffles You’s hair, loving every second of how cute the ash-brunette is; because who expects an ‘I’ll gib you’ right away with puckered lips? If she wasn’t in a public café right now, she would kiss those lips.

Chika on the other side of You crosses her arms and speaks sagely, “I’ve been waiting for this. Thank you very much.”

The ash-brunette looks to her phone when the notification sound played, couldn’t conceal a grin as she felt like she’s being teased but is still happy to hear and read that Chika has been looking forward to her new photo shoot release so she responses with a joking tone on twitter - “What? What’s that about? (laughs)”

“Oh, you know what I mean~” Chika hops close to You, almost sitting on the ash-brunette’s lap, and she wraps her arms around her best friend, a finger sliding down You’s sides towards her stomach.

“Chika-chan! Where do you think you’re touching!?” You gets ticklish and embarrassed as she tries to push the cheeky orangehead away.

Chika laughs evilly and holds You tighter and closer. “You-chan~ We all know that the magazines are for the fans to _look_ at you. But You-chan yourself is for me, Takami Chika, to _look,_ and _touch!”_

“Ehh~?” You continues pushing Chika’s head away from her, but she does love the attention and certainly could not stop the weird grin and blush on her face.

Kanan chops Chika. “Chika. She belongs to the both of us. Don’t hog her.”

“Ack!” Chika laughs unrepentant. “First come first serve?”

Kanan smirks. “Well, I am getting the very first You signed magazine for this issue.” The deep-sea diver uses two sleek fingers to pull the ash-brunette’s still grinning face towards her direction. “Am I right, You?”

You chuckles nervously at Kanan’s seductive and commanding tone. “Y-Yes.”

“Hey! That’s unfair, Kanan-chan!” Chika protests, trying to tug You’s attention back to her.

“All’s fair in love and war, Chika. You’ve learnt something new again.” Kanan winks to Chika who sticks her tongue out at her older girlfriend.

You breaks out of her blissful stupor from being so loved by her two girlfriends and stands quickly. “Hey, hey. Kanan-chan, Chika-chan.”

The two looks to their sexy model girlfriend with expectant and patient violets and rubies.

“Yes, You?”

“What is it, You-chan?”

“I love you both. So you both get a signed book… And cuddles.” You adds when she saw Chika’s eyes lit up and Kanan’s eyebrow raised in delight. They both stand and linked an arm each around You’s before whispering.

“Let’s go home then.”

.

.

.

On twitter, the fans get to see a short interaction between the childhood friends – You, Kanan and Chika. But the actual interaction? It’s only for them to know. (winks)

**Author's Note:**

> **Give me more~ \\(*w*)/ Thank you, Shuka, Suwawa and Anchan for lovely spark of inspiration~ hahas. XD**
> 
> **While I’m here, Happy Birthday Kanan! XD**
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like~ :D**


End file.
